In London to Find My Mom
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: Bella has known she was adopted since she was little. Now, knowing her mom lives in London, she has come to find her. And she'll stop at nothing until she does find her.
1. London

Right, a first for me. A crossover. Isabella Swan has come to Sun Hill looking for her real mum, but who is she? Why has Bella decided to come and look for her now? Rosalie and Alice have accompanied her, they refused to let Bella come alone! So…on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own everything. Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Edward are all property of Stephanie Meyer and any other character mentioned are property of Talkback Thames and Freemantle Media.

Chapter 1: London

'Chill Bells, you need to relax,' Alice sang into her best friends ear, placing her ice cold hand over Bella's sweating, hot one.

'Bella, it will be fine, remember, we're here with you,' Rosalie whispered, as Bella let her head rest on her shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

'Will she remember me though? I mean, she gave me away after 1 day…surely she didn't want me?' Bella asked in a flurry, tears building in her eyes.

This was the reaction the trio had been playing all the way from Washington. Bella had known from an early age that she was adopted but it had never bothered her, her parents loved her unconditionally. She was _their _daughter, Isabella Swan, not Isabella…well, whatever her biological mom's name was. Neither Bella, Renee nor Charlie knew, but Bella was on a mission to find out. She knew though that she lived in the town of Canley in London, and that was why they were flying to London.

Stepping of the plane, arm in arm with her two best friends, Bella scanned her surroundings. She was gobsmacked, this didn't look like the place she had imagined when hearing about London. It was grey, bleak and bare. But, no time for speculating, they had to collect their luggage and get the taxi to their hotel.

Checking in had been no problem. Three American girls were sightseeing in London, nothing suspicious. And yes, Alice wanted a shopping trip; she wanted to go to Harrods, Selfridges, even Hamley's. Hamley's was essential if you came to London according to Alice, she wanted to buy Bella, Rosalie and she a beautiful china doll each. A perfect shopping trip according to her. Rosalie was more than happy to tag along, which meant Bella was going too. But she was here for one reason, to find her mum!

Laying down on her bed, Bella closed her eyes. She was tired it had been an excessively long flight and Edward had had to wake her early anyway otherwise she would have missed the flight. Digging in her rucksack, she found her phone. She flipped it open, typed a quick message to Edward and Charlie before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Shopping and Tears

**Wow, I never though this would work. Thank you to my WONDERFUL reviews, Astrid and kelle144. This chapter is for you guys.**** Also, credit to Astrid who helped me with the names for the dolls, you're a star hun! Rosexoxox**

_**Chapter 2-Shopping**_

BPOV

Alice woke me by shaking me quite violently. I decided our first day in London I would let Alice have her fun, no doubt dressing me up in ridiculous outfits and shoving shoes on my feet all day, and of course the doll in Hamley's. It's 8 in the morning, so I get up, get showered and then find the dress Alice has left out for me. She dresses me, Rosalie and herself to match, and because it looks to be a gorgeous day, I'm in a midnight blue satin dress with black heels. I enter the hallway; Rosalie's got her blonde hair fastened back with a red clip to match her scarlet dress and black heels similar to my own. Alice is again wearing the same shoes but she's in a pink dress. As Rose grabs my hand and pulls me back into my room, I know what's coming.

Alice plugs my straightening irons in whilst Rose grabs my make-up bag, packed by Alice, of course. As Alice preps my hair I close my eyes as Rose picks out a midnight blue eye shadow and my silver eyeliner. She carefully blends in the shadow then generously applies my eyeliner. At this, I feel Alice tugging the irons through my hair. Rosalie next applies her favourite red lipstick and bubblegum blusher. Finishing off with some mascara as Alice finishes straightening my hair; she then twists it up and fastens it in place with a blue clip.

We get breakfast, and then we take the tube to Regent Street, so we can go to Hamley's. Alice has promised us a doll each. So, we walk in and straight over to the glass cabinets. These dolls are _exquisite_. Alice and Rose seem just as mesmerised. I see the most perfect doll, deep brown curls, blue glass eyes, a hint of rose to her cheeks, and her dress! Oh what a dress! Cream silk, with a frilly white lace petticoat, the dress short sleeved with puffy arms, slim lined bodice and a full skirt, she also has a matching ivory ribbon in her ringlets and ivory satin ballet shoes. Alice comes up behind me.

'Which is your favourite Bella?' she whispers.

'Th…This one…Al…Alice,' I stutter, still mesmerised by the beautiful doll.

'She sure is a beauty Bells,' Rose says, joining us. She shows me the one she's picked for herself, golden blonde ringlets, and green glass eyes, white skinned with a green satin, a sparkly, short dress. She has wings, oh, a fairy, perfect for Rose. Her fairy has blue satin ballet shoes. Alice has fallen for a doll with long black glossy hair, blue eyed, with ivory skin and a wonderful pale pink ball gown with proper heeled shoes. Her dolls hair is done perfectly, decorated with flowers. All our dolls suit us.

Alice pays for the dolls as we figure out the names for them. Rose wants to call hers Elisabeth after an actress, Alice will call hers Bailey. Me, well, I choose Lily for my doll. She needs a pretty name for such a lovely doll. We get printed name tags for them each. We each get handed our dolls and we walk out the shop.

We next find a shoe shop. Oh good god, its designer. Alice will be in Heaven now. She immediately is in her hyper pixie mode. Rose is as happy as Alice, running over to some pink shoes that she adores. There Gucci, oh God, Rosalie loves Gucci. I hate that my two best friends, that I didn't mention were _sisters, _have lots of money, well, more than a lot. My boyfriend is there brother, they are always showering me with gifts. I mean, yes, I love them all loads, but come on! I hate shopping, and they still drag me along!

'Hey Bella, how do you like these?' Alice calls in her wind-chime voice, grinning, her green eyes sparkling. I go over as she takes my hand, pulling me closer. I see the shoes she's pointing at, totally Alice. Pink, glittery heels, her petite form would look amazing in these. Then I see a pair of patent black heels, and fall in love.

'Al, what about these?' I say, holding them up.

'Oh lord, Bella, they are so you!' she squeals, causing Rose to run over.

'She's right babe, they're gorgeous,' she says, slipping her arm round my shoulders. I lean into her, and suddenly feel like bursting into tears. I remember why I'm in London; I want to find my mom…my real mom.

'Excuse me girls,' I run out, tears streaming down my cheeks. Rosalie has dumped the shoes she was looking at and runs after me. I sit on a bench and burst into long building up sobs, as Rosalie sits down and puts her arms round me. Alice decides to come along, wiping my eyes gently.

'Honey, I'm sorry…'Rosalie whispers, stroking my hair which is by now, gently waving, because my hair won't stay straight for long. And, as my tow best friends are with me, I know this trip will turn out well.


End file.
